


The Crows Remind Me Of 5 AM

by F1nch



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), the adventure zone: commitment
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Not Beta Read, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1nch/pseuds/F1nch
Summary: After the stimplant process, Addison has noticed that Flanagan is acting... different.





	The Crows Remind Me Of 5 AM

**Author's Note:**

> ominous family members apparated into my house and now I can't sleep so have a One Shot

Addison leaned back against the wall, legs crossed, one elbow leaned against their knee while they rested their head in their palm, their other hand scrolling through their phone.

On the other end of the room, Flanagan tossed and turned in his bed, tightly pulling the grey comforter over him. 

With a sigh and a brush of their hair with their fingers, Addison sat up, plugging their phone into the charger, and laying down on the mattress.

The room was awfully cold, but Flanagan liked it that way, so that was how it was.

Before the stimplants, the room would always be just slightly warm. Not hot, like Addison wanted it, but not cold either. A happy medium between the two.

Addison pulled the comforter over their head. It didn’t help much, though. They had never before longed to get up the next day and return to the Diplomatics department, where it was warm.

They shivered slightly, and grumbled, throwing the cover off and getting out of bed. This was ridiculous. Flanagan could handle a little heat. They were in the gulf of Louisiana for fucks sake, he should be used to it by now.

Addison hauled themselves from bed, taking their phone from its charger, and flicking on the flashlight, using it to locate the thermostat next to the light switch. They had originally thought having a thermostat for each individual dorm was odd, but with the technological prowess of the base, it was understandable, and welcomed.

Bleary eyed, they began pressing the up arrow.

“Don’t make it any more fucking scorching in here, I swear to god.” Flanagan complained. He was oddly loud now. Addison thought they wouldn’t gotten used to it by now, but they hadn’t. It almost scared them when he spoke.

“It’s cold. I won’t turn it up much.” They responded.

“Don’t turn it up at all! It’s already warm as it is.”

“You’re always warm!”

“And you’re always a bitch.”

“What has gotten into you! Ever since we got the fucking, whatever they were called, you’ve been being an asshole!”

“They made us stronger! We’re, I don’t know, superheroes, Addison! Don’t you want to be  _ stronger _ !” 

Addison could tell that he was standing up now. They didn’t turn around.

“I’m no more powerful than I was before. I’m just a conduit, even if you’re Onyx.”

“A conduit is still powerful! We, we can be powerful together!”

“A conduit makes  _ you  _ powerful. We aren’t powerful together. You’re powerful if you have me.”

Addison turned the heat to how Flanagan liked it, and didn’t look at him as they climbed back into bed.


End file.
